fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Makarov Dreyar/Other Media
Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-Chan After school one day, Makarov talks with Macao, telling him he knows a great bar, which prompts Lucy to ask if they are really high school students.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 10 Megane-Fairy Makarov is approached by a few kids who wish to work at his company, but Makarov informs them that Fairy Tail is not a company. Inside the guild, Macao asks Makarov to retrieve a balloon which floated to the ceiling. Makarov uses Giant to retrieve it, shocking the new comers. Izumi then asks how he can stretch his body like that and Makarov decides to teach him. Later, Makarov asks all non Magic users to leave the guild, so Izumi decides to show off his new found Magic, growing to many times his size.Fairy Tail Omake: Megane-Fairy, Pages 6-19 Natsu and the Dragon Egg Natsu, having found a egg he believes to be a dragon egg, asks Makarov if he can hatch it. Makarov however replies that there is no Magic which can make an egg hatch as life is a force born of love. Natsu however, does not understand, leading Makarov to believe he is too young. Later, as everyone begins to get into a fight, Wakaba states that he thinks there is something wrong with that generation, but Makarov says they only fight because they accept each other and that everything is fine. Makarov then watches with the others as Happy hatches from his egg.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 4-19 Welcome to the Fairy Fountain Makarov decides that he is going to open the swimming pool to the public once a week and asks the members of the guild to create attractions. He asks Lucy to spend the day testing each out, which she is hesitant about. Makarov then leads Lucy to each attraction, announcing the name before Lucy is forced to try them out. After they go through each attraction, Lucy tells Makarov that he can't let people in those attractions as there will be fatalities. Makarov is saddened by this, but Max comes up with a new way of earning cash, selling photos of Lucy in a bikini.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome to the Fairy Fountain, Pages 3-11 Rainbow Sakura Out one day with the guild, Makarov cheerily enjoys watching the cherry blossom trees.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 2 Later, after Natsu uproots the rainbow cherry blossom tree, Makarov storms into the guild in a rage, asking who uprooted the tree and saying the mayor is very angry.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 8 Happy in Boots Makarov, king of the kingdom, is presented with many gifts from Happy as the cat tries to win the favor of the princess.Fairy Tail Omake: Happy in Boots, Page 6 Fairies' Penalty Game Makarov decides he will address the elephant in the room of if Fairy Tail A or B is better. In doing so, he sets up a rock, paper scissors game in which the loser will have to be the servants of the winners for a day.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 1 Welcome Back, Frosch As Sabertooth talks about their guild being the only one with an indoor pool, Makarov sneezes (as his guild is having a party in their indoor pool as well), which warrants him Mirajane's attention.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 3-4 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Makarov tries out the pool the male Fairy Tail Mages have recently cleaned. However, unbeknownst to him, his Mages found his secret peeping room and, by using the glass inside it, they see him swimming. That causes him to panic, and lose his swimsuit as he tries to distance himself from his Mages' eyes. Much to Makarov's embarrassment, he is seen naked by Natsu, Gajeel and Gray, whose reactions cause the pool facilities to be destroyed. Mirajane scolds Makarov for his actions, and he apologizes.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Makarov is a student of Fairy Academy. During lunch time, Makarov has his lunch along with Macao and Wakaba. When he wishes that he had some alcohol to accompany his lunch with, Makarov tells him that the headmaster would expel him. He then watches the fight between Gray and Natsu, saying that it's idiotic. After school ends, Makarov, Cana, Macao and Wakaba decide to go have a drink together, which makes Lucy wonder how old the four of them really are. The next day, Makarov is found pinned on a tree, along with Wakaba and Macao, after being beaten by Gajeel's gang and serves as an invitation to a fight between Fairy and Courage Academy.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Makarov is the first one to discover Lucy when she returns to the past, calling her "Bunny-chan." He is later the one to discover the Memory Days Book and bring it to the guild's storage in the first place.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Makarov heads for Ryuzetsu Land, a water theme park, along with Mavis and Laxus. There, he babysits Mavis as she plays around, along with his grandson. When Lucy and Erza run into them, since various Mages participating in the tournament also had the same idea to visit the park, Makarov explains the situation to them. When Mavis suggests they warm up first, Makarov immediately agrees with her, urging Laxus to join as well, who is also followed by Freed and Bickslow. When the combined efforts of Natsu, Gray and Lyon Vastia end up destroying the theme park and as a result Fairy Tail ends up in debt once again, Makarov and Mavis both burst into tears.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Makarov makes a cameo appearance in the game, Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!, along with Happy, Gray and Erza.Video Game: Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen! Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Makarov is a playable character in the game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen as one of the starting characters.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': Giant ( Jiyaianto) *'Sub 3': Fairy Fist (妖精の拳骨 Yōsei no Genkotsu) *'Super': Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Makarov Dreyar is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Makarov Dreyar possess the following moves: *'Main': *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': Giant ( Jiyaianto) *'Sub 3': Fairy Fist (妖精の拳骨 Yōsei no Genkotsu) *'Super': References Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Other Media